Conventional golf balls can be divided into several general classes: (a) solid golf balls having one or more layers, and (b) wound golf balls. Solid golf balls include one-piece balls, which are easy to construct and relatively inexpensive, but have poor playing characteristics and are thus generally limited for use as range balls. Two-piece balls are constructed with a generally solid core and a cover and are generally the most popular with recreational golfers because they are very durable and provide maximum distance. Balls having a two-piece construction are commonly formed of a polymeric core encased by a cover. Typically, the core is formed from polybutadiene that is chemically crosslinked with zinc diacrylate and/or other similar crosslinking agents. These balls are generally easy to manufacture, but are egarded as having limited playing characteristics. Solid golf balls also include multi-layer golf balls that are comprised of a solid core of one or more layers and/or a cover of one or more layers. These balls are regarded as having an extended range of playing characteristics.
Wound golf balls are generally preferred by many players due to their high spin and soft “feel” characteristics. Wound golf balls typically include a solid, hollow, or fluid-filled center, surrounded by a tensioned elastomeric material and a cover. Wound balls generally are more difficult and expensive to manufacture than solid two-piece balls.
A variety of golf balls have been designed by manufacturers to provide a wide range of playing characteristics, such as compression, velocity, “feel,” and spin. These characteristics can be optimized for various playing abilities. One of the most common components that manufacturers have addresses for optimizing and/or altering the playing characteristics of golf balls, is the polymer components present in modern golf ball construction, in particular, golf ball centers and/or core. In addition to ionomers, one of the most common polymers employed is polybutadiene and, more specifically, polybutadiene having a high cis- isomer concentration.
The use of a polybutadiene having a high cis- concentration results in a very resilient and rigid golf ball, especially when coupled with a hard cover material. These highly resilient golf balls have a relatively hard “feel” when struck by a club. Soft “feel” golf balls constructed with a high cis-polybutadiene have low resilience. In an effort to provide improved golf balls, various other polybutadiene formulations have been prepared, as discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,228 discloses a solid golf ball having a core molded of polybutadiene rubber with a high sulfur content, and a cover. The polybutadiene content of the core is stereo-controlled to the configuration 25–100 percent cis- and 0–65 percent trans-1,4-polybutadiene, with any remainder having a vinyl configuration of polybutadiene. A preferred embodiment of the polybutadiene golf ball core contains 35 percent cis-, 52 percent trans-, and 13 percent vinyl-polybuiadiene. The level of trans- and vinyl-content are disclosed to be unimportant to the overall playing characteristics of the polymer blend.
British Patent No. 1,168,609 discloses a molding composition from which improved golf ball cores can be molded and which contains cis-polybutadiene as a basic polymer component. The core polymer component typically includes at least 60 percent cis-polybutadiene, with the remainder being either the trans- or vinyl-forms of polybutadiene. In a preferred embodiment, the core polybutadiene component contains 90 percent cis- configuration, with the remaining 10 percent being either the trans- or vinyl-configurations of 1,4-polybutadiene.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,721 and 3,572,722 disclose a solid, one- or two-piece golf ball, with the two-piece ball having a core and a cover. The cover material can include any one of a number of materials, or blends thereof, known to those of ordinary skill in the art, including trans-polybutadiene which may be present in an amount from at least 90 percent, with the remainder being the cis- and/or vinyl configuration.
British Patent No. 1,209,032 discloses a two- or three-piece golf ball having a core and a cover. The core or cover material can be any material capable of being crosslinked. In particular, the material can be a polymer or a copolymer of butadiene or isoprene. Preferably, the polymer component is polybutadiene having a cis content of greater than 50 percent by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,014 discloses a one-piece, solid golf ball. The golf ball material is typically polybutadiene, with a stereo-configuration selected to be at least 60 percent cis-polybutadiene, with the remaining 40 percent being the trans-polybutadiene and/or 1,2-polybutadiene (vinyl) isomers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,497 discloses a golf ball and material thereof formed by curing a diene polymer including polybutadiene and a metal salt of an alpha, beta ethylenically unsaturated acid using at least two free radical initiators.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,376 discloses a process for producing butadiene polymers for use in various applications, including golf ball cover materials. One embodiment of the invention employs a blended polymeric resin material, including at least 30 percent by weight of a trans-polybutadiene polymer as a golf ball cover on a two-piece ball. In a preferred embodiment, the golf ball cover material contains a blend including 30 to 90 percent by weight of a trans-polybutadiene polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,329 discloses a solid golf ball made from a polybutadiene admixture of cis-1,4 polybutadiene and 1,2 polybutadiene, a metal salt of an unsaturated carboxylic acid, an inorganic filler, and a free radical initiator. The admixture has about 99.5 percent to about 95 percent by weight of cis-1,4 polybutadiene and about 0.5 percent to about 5 percent by weight of 1,2 polybutadiene.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,652 discloses a one-piece or multi-layered golf ball core with improved flying performance from a rubber composition comprising a base rubber, preferably 1,4-polybutadiene with a cis- content of at least 40 mole percent, an unsaturated carboxylic acid metal salt, an organic peroxide, and an organic sulfur compound and/or a metal salt thereof. The organic sulfur compound and/or a metal salt is typically present in an amount from about 0.05 to 2 parts per hundred by weight and the organic peroxide is typically present in an amount from about 0.5 to 3 parts per hundred by weight of the total polymer component.
European Patent No. 0 577 058 discloses a golf ball containing a core and a cover that is formed as two separate layers. The inner layer of the cover is molded over the core and is formed from ionomer resin. The outer layer of the cover is molded over the inner layer and is formed from a blend of natural or synthetic balata and a crosslinkable elastomer, such as polybutadiene. In one embodiment of the outer layer of the cover, the elastomer is 1,4-polybutadiene having a cis- structure of at least 40 percent, with the remaining 60 percent being the trans-isomer. A preferred embodiment contains a cis- structure of at least 90 percent and more preferably, a cis- structure of at least 95 percent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,580 discloses a wound golf ball having a liquid center contained in a center bag, a rubber thread layer formed on the liquid center, and a cover over the wound layer and liquid center. The cover material can include any one of a number of materials, or blends thereof, known to those of ordinary skill in the art, including trans-polybutadiene and/or 1,2-polybutadiene (vinyl), such that the cover has a JIS-C hardness of 70–85; preferred trans- percentages are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,856 discloses a solid golf ball having a core and a cover wherein the core is produced by vulcanizing a base rubber composition containing a butadiene rubber having a cis-polybutadiene structure content of not less than 90 percent before vulcanization. The amount of trans-polybutadiene structure present after vulcanization is 10 to 30 percent, as amounts over 30 percent are alleged to detrimentally result in cores that are too soft with deteriorated resilience performance, and to cause a decrease in golf ball performance. The core includes a vulcanizing agent, a filler, an organic peroxide, and an organosulfur compound.
British Patent No. 2,321,021 discloses a solid golf ball having a core and a cover formed on the core and having a two-layered cover construction having an inner cover layer and an outer cover layer: The outer cover layer is comprised of a rubber composite that contains 0.05 to 5 parts by weight of an organic sulfide compound. The core rubber composition comprises a base rubber, preferably 1,4-polybutadiene having a cis- content of at least 40 percent by weight, a crosslinking agent, a co-crosslinking agent, an organic sulfide, and a filler. The crosslinking agent is typically an organic peroxide present in an amount from 0.3 to 5.0 parts by weight and the co-crosslinking agent is typically a metal salt of an unsaturated fatty acid present in an amount from 10 to 40 parts by weight. The organic sulfide compound is typically present from 0.05 to 5 parts by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,944 discloses a solid golf ball having a core and a cover wherein the core has a JIS-C hardness of 50 to 80 and the cover has a Shore-D hardness of 50 to 60. The core material includes vulcanized rubber, such as cis-polybutadiene, with a crosslinker, an organic peroxide, an organosulfur compound and/or a metal-containing organosulfur compound, and a filler.
Additionally, conventional polymers that have a high percentage of the trans-polybutadiene conformation, such as DIENE 35NF, from Firestone Corp., that has 40 percent cis-isomer and 50 percent trans-polybutadiene isomer, and mixtures of high-cis- and high-trans-polybutadiene isomers, such as CARIFLEX BR1220, from Shell Corporation, and FUREN 88, from Asahi Chemical Co., respectively, typically do not yield high resilience values and therefore are not desirable.
In addition to changing center or core ingredients to affect golf ball performance characteristics, a number of patents have issued that are directed towards modifying the properties of layers and covers used in forming a variety of golf balls, such as wound balls, conventional solid balls, multi-layer balls having dual cover layers, dual core layers, and/or balls having a mantle layer disposed between the cover and the core. The most common polymers used by manufacturers in golf ball layers and covers have been ionomers, such as SURLYN, commercially available from E.I. DuPont de Nemours and Co., of Wilmington, Del. Recently, however, manufacturers have investigated the used of alternative polymers, such as polyurethane. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,324 is directed to a method of making a golf ball having a polyurethane cover.
Polyurethanes have been recognized as useful materials for golf ball covers since about 1960. Polyurethane is the product of a reaction between a polyurethane prepolymer and a curing agent. The polyurethane prepolymer is a product formed by a reaction between a polyol and a diisocyanate. The curing agents used previously are typically diamines or glycols. A catalyst is often employed to promote the reaction between the curing agent and the polyurethane prepolymer.
Since 1960, various companies have investigated the usefulness of polyurethane as a golf ball cover material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,061 teaches a golf ball made from a polyurethane prepolymer of polyether and a curing agent, such as a trifunctional polyol, a tetrafunctional polyol, or a diamine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,673 discloses the use of two categories of polyurethane available on the market, i.e., thermoset and thermoplastic polyurethanes, for forming golf ball covers and, in particular, thermoset polyurethane covered golf balls made from a composition of polyurethane prepolymer and a slow-reacting amine curing agent, and/or a difunctional glycol. The first commercially successful polyurethane covered golf ball was the Titleist® Professional ball, first released in 1993.
Unlike SURLYN® or ionomer-covered golf balls, polyurethane golf ball covers can be formulated to possess the soft “feel” of balata covered golf balls. However, golf ball covers made from polyurethane have not, to date, fully matched SURLYN®-covered golf balls with respect to resilience or the rebound that is a function of the initial velocity of a golf ball after impact with a golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,568 discloses a three-component system employing either one or two polyurethane prepolymers and one or two polyols or fast-reacting diamine curing agents. The reactants chosen for the system must have different rates of reactions within two or more competing reactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,061 discloses a golf ball made from a polyurethane prepolymer of polyether and a curing agent, such as a trifunctional polyol, a tetrafunctional polyol, or a fast-reacting diamine curing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,673 discloses a golf ball cover made from a composition of a polyurethane prepolymer and a slow-reacting polyamine curing agent and/or a difunctional glycol. Resultant golf balls are found to have improved shear resistance and cut resistance compared to covers made from balata or SURLYN®.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,974 discloses methods of using cationic ionomers in golf ball cover compositions. Additionally, the patent relates to golf balls having covers and cores incorporating urethane ionomers. Improved resiliency and initial velocity are achieved by the addition of an alkylating agent such as t-butyl-chloride which induces ionic interactions in the polyurethane to produce cationic type ionomers.
International Patent Application WO 98/37929 discloses a composition for golf ball covers that comprises a blend of a diisocyanate/polyol prepolymer and a curing agent comprising a blend of a slow-reacting diamine and a fast-reacting diamine. Improved “feel”, playability, and durability characteristics are exhibited.
Conventional polyurethane elastomers are known to have lower resiliency than SURLYN® and other ionomer resins. It has now been discovered that the use of a polyurethane composition, according to the present invention, in forming golf ball cores, intermediate and mantle layers, and/or covers, can raise the velocity of a golf ball prepared with the composition: (1) closer to the velocities observed with SURLYN®-covered golf balls; and (2) higher than the velocities exhibited using alternative urethane compositions. Additionally, it is desired to combine polyurethane cover compositions with polybutadiene core materials, especially those having resilience indices greater than about 40. Cores formed of materials such as these have been found to provide exceptional resiliency characteristics without a loss in performance characteristics (i.e., decreased compression).
It is thus desired to prepare golf balls having lower compression, i.e., a softer ball, while having the same or higher resilience than conventional balls. It is alternatively desired to obtain the same or lower compression while achieving greater resilience.